The new tangor variety ‘Leanri’ originated as a branch mutation of a ‘Clementine×Murcott’ tree (not patented), and was discovered by the inventors in 2001 in a commercial orchard at Malalane, Mpumalanga, South Africa. Propagative material was taken from the branch mutation and asexually reproduced by budding at Malalane, Mpumalanga, South Africa in 2008. Plants produced through asexual reproduction were observed to determine whether the desired characteristics of the mutation would carry through to asexually propagated progeny. It has been found that the tree and fruit of the new variety are reproduced true to type through asexual propagation and remain stable through successive asexually propagated generations.
‘Leanri’ is a new and distinct tangor tree notable for its early maturing, medium to large nearly seedless fruit. ‘Leanri’ is distinguished from similar varieties ‘Murcott’ and ‘Clementine×Murcott’, as set forth in the table below:
‘Clementine ×‘Leanri’‘Murcott’Murcott'Seeds per fruit0 to 315 to 2015 to 20Maturity dateMid-MayLate JulyLate June(Southern hemisphere)Fruit sizeMedium to Medium to Large to extra-largelargelargeRindSmooth, Smooth to Roughthin rindsome rough